


Trust

by Wizard_Of_Az



Series: Rough Trade Prompt Responses [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Prompt Fic, google translate, potioning abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Of_Az/pseuds/Wizard_Of_Az
Summary: Getting soaked to the bone running through a torrential rainstorm to get away from Snatchers was less than ideal.Response to the "Wet" Rough Trade one word prompt.





	Trust

Getting soaked to the bone running through a torrential rainstorm to get away from Snatchers was less than ideal. Finally, they were far enough ahead that the rain hid them from sight long enough for Hermione to grab his arm with a muttered, “trust me” before chain apparating away.

Harry didn’t have much of a choice in trusting Hermione considering how hard he was shaking from the multiple curses he’d been hit with as they escaped. He never would have been able to concentrate long enough to successfully apparate once let alone the multiple times Hermione managed.

The final time they landed in a Muggle alleyway. Hermione practically dragged Harry through the back gate of an overgrown garden and up to a small cottage. Using a key pulled from her purse she unlocked the back door and pulled him into a darkened kitchen.  

Harry all but fell into a kitchen chair as the trembling increased. In response, Hermione pried open his mouth and poured several potions down his throat. Pulling her wand she hit him with a diagnostic and several spells including a high powered Finite.

Harry’s whole body jolted and glowed for a brief moment. He took a deep breath as the pain eased.

“Where are we?”

“This cottage belonged to my maternal great grandmother. She left it in trust for me in her will. Since it’s under her family name it should be difficult for Wizards to find and connect to us.”

Hermione went to a cabinet and came back with a pack of biscuits and a small oil lamp that she lit and set on the table. The warm light lit her face, she was pale from worry and her normally full hair was wet and plastered to her skull.

“I have never seen anyone more beautiful in my life.”

“How many curses were you hit with? I look like a drowned rat for Merlin’s sake!”

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful. When we were younger I didn’t say so because I didn’t want to risk losing your friendship. After Third Year… it was like I  **couldn’t** say anything.”

“Until just now?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, those lousy red-headed inbred motherfuckers!”

“Hermione?”

“You were potioned and cursed Harry. I’d say we both were.”

Hermione pulled another set of potions from her bag. “After I down these I need you to hit me with the strongest Finite you can.”

Harry pulled out one of his stollen wands and shot a Finite at Hermione as soon as she’d swallowed the potions. He waited as Hermione shuddered through the effects of the spell, stopped glowing, and looked up at him.

“I’ve been in love with you since Third Year but thought you’d never look at me and then suddenly I couldn’t even think about it. Molly fucking Weasley has been potioning us to the gills.”

Harry reached across the table and took her hand in his.

“How sure are you that we were potioned?”

“One hundred percent. The *Maledicite Terrae Finis potion in combination with a strong Finite wouldn’t have had any effect on us if we weren’t potioned or cursed. Knowing Molly and Dumbledore probably both were used on us.”

“Molly Weasley is forever an enemy of the House of Potter. Once we get rid of Tom I’m going to destroy that meddling witch and her youngest spawn.”

“Maybe we could make it seem like they were taken out by Tom and his minions. Keep our hands clean as it were.”

“The wizarding world is never going to know what hit them.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Maledicite Terrae Finis = Curse End


End file.
